The Island
by Lady Alice101
Summary: Okay, I adopted this story from ILoveSpanish, so the first 3 chappies aren't mine. Cody and Bailey get trapped on a deserted island. will this bring them closer, or further apart? Not together...YET! On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I am adopting this story from ILoveSpanish, and he/she asked me to keep the first three chapters the same, so im gonna put those up and then finish the story…I don't know how long it'll be though, and I'll continue writing my sequels, but they wont be up as fast… more reviews I get, the faster I'll go!**

**Disclaimer: The first three chapters are not mine! I also do not own SLOD.**

The Sun shined in on a normal Saturday, thought Cody. Little did he know that there was a major adventure lying straight ahead….

Cody went to the smoothie bar since today was his day off. He ordered the usual, a banana fofana

"Hey Luke" Said Cody referring to the worker. He decided to go visit his crush Bailey.

Once he got their he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" yelled a voice from inside.

"Open it and you'll find out!"

The door swung open. "Hey Cody, what's up?" said Bailey

"Well I heard we docked in this one island named Berad, and was wondering if you would like to go exploring with me?" Cody felt a little nervous for asking this.

"Ummm sure…. Just us two?" Bailey asked

Cody nodded.

"Well I guess so" Bailey said

BAILEY POV

I closed the door as Cody walked away.

Omgomgomg! I've had a long crush on Cody. I thought for sure he would ask me out when Esteban came aboard for the wedding. I guess not.

But now that we would be alone, I'll get my chance.

I look at the clock, it says 12:07. Yikes! I have to meet him on the fiesta deck by 12:30-ish!

I put on a pair of shorts, a t-shirt with a happy face on it, and my tennis shoes.

I grab my backpack and stuff it with: sunblock, pocket knife, granola bars, binoculars, 2 water bottles, extra clothes, a pad (just in case) and my make up along with lip balm.

I get my keys and walk out the room.

On my way I see Woody at the Buffet, Moseby with a passenger, and Zack flirting with some random girl. Typical Zack.

Once I get up I see Cody Smiling and waving. Gosh, he looks so darn cute.

"Hey glad you made it" he says to me

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

**I that its short, but they shall get longer when I start to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is still not my writing!

Cody POV

We were now about 2 miles away from the ship.

"So do you have your eyes on any girls lately" Bailey asked.

"Just you" I thought to myself.

"Um theirs this one girl but I don't think she likes me" I said

"Oh."

30 minutes later

"I'm getting hungry, let's head back" Bailey said

"Don't you have any snacks?"

"I do, but I want real food"

"Yea I'm getting hungry too"

As we headed back we noticed the ship was gone.

"Co-Co-Cody what time was the sh-ship leaving?" Bailey said stuttering

"2:45"

"It's 3:32!" Bailey said looking at her watch!

**I know this is short, but it'll get longer…**


	3. Chapter 3

Still not me!

Bailey POV

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We both yelled in unison.

"Ok,ok don't panic! Do you have a cell phone with you?" said Cody superiorly

"YES!"

I pulled out the phone only to find out there is no reception.

"Stupid Phone!" I said flinging it to the ground

"Wait do you have a phone?" I said hopefully

"Sadly no. Zack broke it last week."

Its official, I Hate Zack!

So what should we do?

"Well first of all let's build shelter. By the way the clouds are forming, I can tell a storm is headed are way. So let's head into the forest to search for fallen branches." Cody said taking charge.

"OK" I said quickly agreeing.

15 minutes later

"It's getting co-cold." I said shivering

"Here take my jacket" Cody replied.

"Thanks"

I felt warm and cozy in his jacket. It smelt like his cologne 'Mustang'. I sat on a nearby rock, while Cody worked on building our shelter. He looked handsome even while working.

"Cody?"

He looked up, "Yes?"

"Can you keep me warm tonight?"

He smiled, "Sure."


	4. Getting to know him

**I am now starting to put my writing in! This is gonna be a good story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the first 3 chapters, or SLOD!**

B.P.O.V

The shelter was lifted off of the ground by about 2 feet. It was small, the size of a single bed, and I wasn't sure why Cody had made it that way. It was lifted off the ground, because there were 2 tree's at either end of the 'bed'. It was then covered in gum leaves to create a 'mattress' kind of feeling. The roof was a tarp, that Cody had thought to pack luckily, that was tied to the ground, and the 2 tree's holding the 'bed' up, so it looked like a triangular tent.

Cody was gone at the moment, looking for fire wood, and I took this as an opportunity to make camp more, 'cozy', so Cody and I could finally spend some quality time together.

I rolled some old logs over, which were surprisingly light, and then got some rocks and put them in between the logs, in a circular shape, so it looked like a real campfire.

We were near the beach, so I went over there, and got some more rocks. Then I put them together, so that they were spelling out SOS, so any helicopter or plane could see it and send help.

When I went back to 'camp,' Cody was back, and was setting up the fire. It was big, so it was bound to last us a while. When he was finished, he put the excess wood in a pile to the left, for later.

"Hey" I said, surprising Cody.

"Hey. Where were you? I came back and you were gone" Cody asked.

"I was on the beach. You know, spelling out SOS" I said when he didn't catch on.

"Oh, okay. Well, it will be getting dark soon, so I'll light the fire soon and we can get comfy" he smirked.

"Yeah, that would be good" I blushed.

"What have you got to eat? I'm getting a bit hungry, and I'm sure you'll be too" he mused.

"Ah, I have quite a few granola bars, and breathe mints, and…" I tailed off, digging through the back pack to see what else I might come across.

"Oh! I forgot! I also packed a lot of fruit and a couple sandwiches! I also have 3 drink bottles" I said, pulling them all out.

"That's good. I have a lot of food too, and drinks aswell… we should be able to use this stuff, for at least 3 or 4 days, especially if we stay on rations. But we will also go out looking for food, and drinks. There has to be something on this island." Cody said.

"Yeah. And I have my phone remember. If no-one comes after a few days, we can always head higher up and see if we can get signal." I pointed out.

"Good idea. But I think maybe we should keep that as a last resort. We don know what could be lurking in these places" he mused.

"Oh yeah. Didn't think off that… Okay. You light the fire, and I'll pool our recourses." I said after a few minutes.

I grabbed my stuff, and put it in a pile near a fire. Then I went over to Cody's backpack and emptied it near my things. Inside there were 4 sandwiches, apples, bananas, a packet of shapes, which I wondered where he'd gotten from, a box of granola bars, and 3 bottles, which seemed to have water in one, lemonade in another, and again water in the final bottle. Obviously we had both packed for the worst.

"Okay, together we have: 6 sandwiches, a lot of apples, bananas and oranges, a box of shapes, a couple of boxes of granola bars and breath mints. We also have about 6 bottles of drink" I concluded.

"That's good. We will have enough for a couple of days" Cody said, trying to light a fire.

Then his face lit up. "I have a flint in my bag. That'll start this fire easy!" he exclaimed.

He reached for the bag and rummaged through it, looking for the flint. Once he found it he produced a spark, and the debris lit up the area.

"Look the fire is green and blue!" I yelled quietly.

"That's from the-"he started, but I cut him off.

"The sea salt on the wood" I finished.

"Yeah" he said, probably surprised that a country girl like me knew something like that.

"What? Did you think that because I came from the country, I can't possible know about this kind of thing?" I asked.

"Well-"I cut him off.

"Yes, you did think that. City-slickers" I muttered.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Cody asked, annoyed at my reference to country jargon.

"Well, you people from the city always think that your batter than us country people. Always think you're more superior." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's because we are! We have more talent and resources… shall I go and embarrass you?" he hissed.

_Bailey, stop it! You are gonna regret it if you go any further. Look, he is getting angry. Stop it if you want to keep your friendship! _My conscience was screaming at me.

But my brain was louder.

_Keep going Bailey! If you win, you might get his attention! _It yelled.

My brain won. Instead of saying, _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you" _I yelled, "no! You don't need to! I already learned that you are too good for what we _country folk_ can offer you!"

"Well then-"he was probably going to make a stupid comment, but I cut him off.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered terrified.

"No!" he whispered-yelled, still frustrated.

_Shake, shake, shake._

"There it is again!" I said.

"Okay. I heard it that time" he said quietly back, our previous conversation forgotten.

Then something emerged from the bushes.

Something that could only chill me to the bones.

Something living on this island.

Something that was dangerous.

Something wielding a bat.

Something that was scared.

**Okay, I think this is gonna be a good story. I originally had a different ending, but when I was transferring it on to the computor, this was the ending I came up with.**

**This story is gonna be stretched out, so I cant give an approx., of how many chapters… probably a lot though…**

**Lady Alice101**


	5. you!

**Hello! I really should be updating more often… I have a million and one ideas for fanfiction in my head, but I can't write them fast enough! I would rather read stories than write them!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything!**

B.P.O.V

It started to come closer, and the glow of the fire was starting to reflect of this things face, showing some features. It was definatly human. Looking closer, I saw that there were two. Two humans. Probably native.

"Cody? Bailey?" one asked, taking a very familiar tone.

Cody straightened.

"H-how do you k-know us?" Cody stammered.

"Cody! How could you forget your own brother!" a female voice screeched.

"Zack?" he wondered, confused.

His features lit up. "Zack! What are you doing here?" he yelled, excited. "And who have you brought" he asked, he voice taking on an edge of being disgusted.

"Hey! I know that I look bad, but that's nothing compared to what you and the freakishly broad-shouldered woman over there have on!" she shouted.

London.

"Hey! I am not broad shouldered! And we have been working very hard to make camp so we can be as comfortable as possible while stuck on this stinking island!" I yelled, offended at London's remark.

"Yeah, yeah. I still say that no excuse" she muttered, and I sighed.

"What have _you _been doing London, which has given you the excuse to look like a man, hm?" I asked.

"Burn!" Zack and Cody laughed, giving each other a high-five. I glared at them.

"No fair!" she whined.

"Actually it is! You haven't done anything!" Zack called from the spot he had taken next to the fire.

"Mmm… so don't go talking like that around here. Your Father may be Wilfred Tipton, but he isn't here, and you have no contact with him- no reception- so, whatever Cody and I say, goes" I ranted, nodding in approval of my speech.

"Yup. We created this camp, so it's ours, and your staying here" Cody agreed.

"Oh man! I have to follow my little brother? This stinks!" Zack whined loudly.

"Yes, you do" Cody mocked.

"Fine! What are the rules?" Zack whined, sighing.

"Well, since we had no idea that you guys were here, there is only one bed, which means tonight you have to sleep on the ground. Tomorrow, I will help you build a bed" Cody said.

"Yup. That's right" I agreed, happy that I still got to share a bed with Cody.

"Fine. I guess that's fair" Zack gave in. London wasn't as easy.

"No way! 'Im London Tipton, so I should get the bed!"

"No, London. Cody and I worked our butts off all day to make this camp; and its only for two... by the way, how did you guys get left behind?" I tagged on the end.

"Eh… Moseby banned London and I from leaving the ship, so then we left anyways… and since no-one knew that we left, no-one knew we didn't get back on board" Zack shrugged, as if this kind of thing happens every day.

Cody and I sighed, knowing we should have expected that to have been the answer.

No P.O.V

After that, everyone settled down, and got comfy next to the fire.

A few hours later, Bailey got up.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Don't know how long we're gonna be here, so we may as well get some rest" she said.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go to bed too" Cody agreed.

A couple of hours before hand, everyone had set up the beds that Zack and London were going to sleep in.

It was on the ground, but there were many leaves, so it didn't feel like they were.

"Wow. I did not expect that" Cody murmured after he and Bailey had climbed into their make-shift bed.

"Me either. It will make everything a lot more interesting" Bailey mused.

Cody nodded. "Yeah. And with London here, I think that we will be found faster. So that is definatly a plus" Cody added.

"Mmm" Bailey agreed.

"And, I'm sorry about everything I said before, about your heritage and things. I am just pretty scared at the moment" Cody tagged on.

"Me too. I never should have said anything in the first place" Bailey apologized, aswell.

After that they had a small conversation, and then fell asleep. Outside was a different story.

"This sucks! I should have never gone with your plan!" London whisper-yelled.

"You? What about me? I'm gonna have to stay with my brother and Bailey, and then they'll get together, and then I'm gonna have to deal with their mushy attitude for the rest of my life!" Zack whined.

"Why the rest of your life?" London asked, curious.

"They'll get together, and then they'll get married!" Zack complained.

"Yeah. I agree… We should do something about!" London exclaimed suddenly.

"Mmmm… good thinking. What should we do?" Zack asked London, no expecting her to come up with something.

"I know!"

"What London? We aren't gonna find a mall out here, so don't even bother asking me to go look for you" Zack sighed.

"No! Here's what we do…" London continued to whisper to Zack her plan.

"That's… brilliant! They can't fall for each other if they're with someone else! Now, lets just hope they don't find out that we made the ship leave early so they'd be stuck here… they'd kill us" Zack whispered.

"Mmmm…" London agreed, falling asleep quickly after.

Soon Zack followed into an uneasy slumber.

**Sorry, this is short… I'll try and update quicker… I will also start working on my sequel, and start a new story i have as an idea…**

**Lady Alice101**


	6. Go get wood!

**Again, I am sorry that I haven't updated in soo long. I am having a bit of writers block- maybe I'll just go straight to the juicy stuff.**

The next morning, everyone woke up at around the same time.

Cody then proceeded to see what food London and Zack had packed.

"We didn't plan on being stuck here with you" Zack muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

"Nothing! We didn't pack anything" Zack covered quickly.

"Gosh!" Cody yelled.

"Shh, Cody. We have enough food for four" Bailey soothed.

"But if we want to survive for a little while, we have to go on rations" Bailey added pointedly, staring at Zack and London.

"Fine" they whined at the same time.

Cody and Bailey passed out a Granola bar to everyone, and they all ate in silence.

After breakfast, they all got together on trying to build a bed for London and Zack. Obviously they were gonna have to share.

"Guys, you two are gonna have to share a bed, so you can choose. If you want a single, we'll build it, but if you want anything bigger than that, you have to find the wood yourselves, and build most of it" Cody said.

"Double" Zack and London said at the same time.

"Go on. You have a lot of wood to find" Cody replied.

"Fine." They grumbled.

**Well, that was the shortest chapter in history of short chapters. Review and tell me if you think I should just go to the juicy stuff!**

**Lady Alice101**

**Xxx**


End file.
